


Hair Cutting and Sunrises

by purplebass



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Post "A Conjuring of Light". Kell and Lila are on the Night Spire, and she offers to do something for him...
Relationships: Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kell and Lila's Adventure





	Hair Cutting and Sunrises

“What are you doing over there?” Lila called behind Kell. He found himself grinning, as she came close to him.

He was on the deck, enjoying the first lights of the day. “Nothing. What are you doing here? It’s still early, you could have slept more.”

Lila’s eyebrow shot up. “I don’t think so. I’m the captain here, I should be up before everyone,” she shrugged, crossing her arms on her chest. “Even if the weather is damn freezing,” she added, and yawned.

Kell moved closer, and put his arm on Lila’s shoulder. She gazed up at him, and a small smile of gratitude appeared on her lips.

“Better?”

“Mmmh,” she murmured, and her eyes moved from his face to his hair. She shifted her body and lifted a hand to touch the end of his ginger locks. “Your hair grew a lot ever since we’ve left,” she commented, examining it.

“That’s what hair do,” Kell replied. “They grow.”

Lila rolled her eyes, then her whole face changed. Kell knew that she had probably had an idea, and honestly, sometimes it scared him. Her ideas weren’t always doable. “And you cut it,” she said, frowning. She was already taking one of her knives out of her coat when he realized what she wanted to do. Even before she wielded the weapon close to his throat, aimed at his hairline.

“No,” he said firmly, and recoiled back from her.

“Come on, don’t you trust me?”

“It’s not that,” Kell rolled his eyes. “I trust you, but not with my hair.”

Lila raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you know that you’re not at the palace anymore, right?” she teased. “And you’re not a prince here.” She was joking, of course.

“There was somebody at court who used to do it, okay?”

“And I bet this person was a professional, unlike me.”

“Perhaps?”

It was Lila’s turn to roll her eyes. “By the time we’ll get back to Arnes, your hair would reach your elbows. You can wait if you like. It’s your hair, after all.”

Kell’s eyes widened in shock. “Alright, I’ll trust you with that knife,” he decided.

There was something in Lila’s eye. She was satisfied. He hoped she would also know what she was doing, as she asked him to sit down nearby. This way, she would see his head better. She glanced around to see what needed to be cut. “It won’t take long, I promise,” she whispered in his ear, then her hand grabbed a fist full of his copper hair and she started working.

Kell heard the sound of the knife cutting, and sighed when he saw his hair flying in the wind. “Don’t throw it away like that,” he protested, and he heard Lila snort.

“I’m done,” Lila announced after a bit. “I have to say, I’m proud of this. Your hair was easy to fix, unlike mine.”

“Of course, since you can’t see the back of your head,” Kell mused, turning to frown at Lila. “Let’s see it,” he said, and produced a small mirror from his gray coat. It didn’t look too bad, until he saw something resembling blood on the back of his neck, which was staining the collar of his coat. “Is that what I think it is?”

“What do you think it is, Kell?”

Kell scowled at her, and stood up. “I thought you said you’d cut my hair, not my neck.”

“Hands slip, alright,” Lila shrugged. “It’s already drying.”

“Whatever you say,” he said, then opened his arm to welcome her closer. It was still cold.

Lila snuggled close to him, pressing her head on the side of his torso and her arm behind his back under his coat, while he secured his hand on her hip. “Next time you could cut my hair, if you want,” she proposed.

“Deal,” he agreed. Then he looked at Lila, and they exchanged an honest grin, and stared at the beauty of the sun rising above the open sea, the events of a few moments before already forgotten.


End file.
